Reinos de Poder
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: Puertas a distintos reinos se abren. Estos reinos esconden un objeto en especial, como la pieza de un rompecabezas ¿Podrán Sonic & Co., junto con unos nuevos amigos, derrotar a Eggman y a un nuevo enemigo?
1. Una nueva aventura

**Ola. aká estoy con otro fic n.n. Soy rápida subiéndolos, no? bue, no tng mucho para decir**** solo que no sé como clasificar a este fic**

**y agradecerles a todos mis lectores, ya tengo varios, dejaron reviews en todos mis fics (menos en el de Dark Warriors, es en el que estoy mas inspirada T.T) **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Reinos de poder**

La noche era oscura, una suave brisa movía los largos pastos que pintaban de verde el suelo. Un alma con fríos propósitos se encontraba en el medio del templo de la Luna, ubicado en Mystic Ruins.

-El tiempo ha llegado…-Levantó los brazos lentamente, mientras propiciaba ciertas palabras:- Equin zore talim co… Equin zore talim co… Nama ti ero… Kimi note saa… ¡Extu pali…!- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que alguien más lo empujó, haciendo que caiga fuera del templo

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para dejarme dominar por tus sucios trucos?

-Así es… Apártate de mi camino, tengo un hechizo que conjurar

-Estás loca si piensas que te dejaré hacerlo

-Lo harás, siempre lo haces

-No esta vez

-Pruébalo

-Con mucho gusto…-Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre ella, con una luz en su mano derecha-¡Para ya! ¡No me obligues a hacerlo!

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes

-No quiero hacerlo…- Su contrincante levantó su mano izquierda, terminando su frase y haciendo que una cegadora luz blanca iluminara el lugar

-¡Hazlo de una vez, no me hagas perder el tiempo!- Le gritó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la otra persona le hizo un corte debajo de su ojo izquierdo con las puntas de sus dedos, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a brotar- Quítate- Dijo la herida moviéndose bruscamente haciendo que salga de encima de ella "Qué débil eres" Escuchó la que seguía en el suelo, antes de desvanecerse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía dormir, entre los ruidos que provocaba el viento y los ronquidos de su compañero hacían que se le desangren los oídos. Rendido por el ruido, salió afuera, pero lo que vio hizo que volviera adentro sobresaltado

-¡¡Sonic!! ¡¡¡SONIC!!! ¡¡¡Despiértate!!! ¡¡Mira eso!!

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

-¡Sonic, tienes que ver esto! ¡Vamos, levántate!

-Ya voy, ya voy…

-¡¡¡ES AHORA!!!- Comenzó a tirar de sus brazos hasta sacarlo afuera, al parecer lo que vio lo despabiló por completo

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?

-¡No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno!

-Hay que ir para allá. Dicho esto, Sonic salió corriendo hacia el lugar, seguido de Tails, en su avión, el Tornado X

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba viendo de cerca el espectáculo, podía divisar una figura blanca que se confundía con la luz, entonces vio acercarse un rayo azul, y decender un avión, del cual bajaba un zorro de dos colas

-¡Knuckles!- Lo llamó Tails

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Sonic

-Nada bueno- Dijo el equidna

De repente, la luz se apagó, la figura blanca ya no estaba, sólo se podía ver una figura gris tirada en el piso. Los tres corrieron hacia ella, Knuckles la tomó en brazos, parecía ser una eriza gris tirando a negro, tenía puesta una falda negra, una camiseta que marcaba mucho su figura del mismo color, y unas botas con tacones, también negras

-¿Quién será?- Cuestionó el erizo azul

-Llevémosla a casa, quizá sepa lo que está pasando- Propuso Tails. E hicieron lo dicho

A la mañana siguiente…

Estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue un techo, un techo de madera, se incorporó un poco, notó una frazada sobre ella, se la quitó de encima, y se puso en posición para irse de allí, pero escuchó una rasposa voz

-¿Ya te vas?- Le dijo un equidna rojo

-¿Quién eres tú?- Se levantó en posición desafiante

-La pregunta es quién eres tú- Se escuchó una despreocupada voz, un erizo azul estaba recargado en una pared

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?

-Oh, yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog, y él es Knuckles the Echidna

-…Yo me llamo Zero…

-¿Zero? Qué nombre tan curioso- Se hizo presente el zorrito

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Me llamo Miles Prower, pero si quieres dime Tails

-…

-Oye, Zero, ¿Está bien?- Le preguntó Sonic

-…Es que…- De pronto, se escuchó un sonido muy raro y agudo, salieron afuera, un rayo blanco se podía ver a lo lejos

-¿Otra vez?- Dijo Knuckles

-Zero, ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando?- Le preguntó Tail

-… ¡Hay que ir hacia allá! Dijo señalando el rayo. Hicieron caso, y fueron hacia el lugar.

No conocían muy bien a la chica, pero les convenía hacerle caso, quizá ella sabe qué es lo que pasa, qué nueva aventura les espera

* * *

**Porfa, UN REVIEW!!**

**chavito!**


	2. El reino del Bastón

**Hola a todos!! Bien, despues de tanto tiempo...**

**Light: ... decidió actualizar. Creí que nunca lo haría O.O**

**Darkness: ¬¬ porque no te callas?**

**Light: Porque me dieron ganas de hablar**

**Darkness: getona ¬¬**

**Light: mira quién lo dice ¬¬**

**Darknes: ¬¬... Bien, mejor lean el fic, yo veo que hago con esta imbecil ¬¬**

**Light: ¬¬ ... **

* * *

Llegaron al lugar, todo era una luz blanca y un fuerte viento, hasta que se iluminó todo completamente, luego se apagó de golpe, dejando ver una especie de bosque. La eriza gris volteó a todos lados, ya que sentía la presencia de alguien más ahí

-¡Tú!- Señaló una enorme roca- ¡Sal de ahí, quienquiera que seas!- Detrás de la roca salió un erizo negro como la noche, con expresión fría, y unos ojos como ríos de sangre

-¡Shadow!- Exclamaron Sonic, Knuckles y Tails

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el azul, acercándose a él

-Espero a los reyes magos ¿No ves lo que acaba de ocurrir?

-Lo acabo de ver ayer… Zero, tú sí sabes qué está pasando, dinos de una vez qué demonios sucede

-No hay tiempo para eso- Dijo corriendo lista para adentrarse a ese oscuro bosque, pero alguien la empujó

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no vas a llegar antes que yo, ni tampoco ustedes- Dijo una eriza negra, con vetas púrpuras y ojos amatistas

-¡Darkness!- Dijo Shadow, entre dientes

-Hola, Shadow, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo prisa- Dicho esto se adentró al frío bosque

-¡Hay que detenerla!- Gritó Sonic corriendo hacia el bosque. Los demás lo siguieron, el único que quedó atrás fue Shadow, quien después de unos momentos sacó una gema, y pronunció dos palabras:

-¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!

**XoXoX**

Corrían, no sabían hacia dónde, sólo seguían a Zero. Knuckles la miraba, desconfiado. Había algo en ella que no daba…

-¡ALTO!- Paró el equidna- ¡No damos un paso más hasta que no sepa qué demonios sucede aquí!

-¡Tú no entiendes!- Cerró ella sus puños- ¡No queda mucho tiempo!

-¿¡Tiempo para qué!? ¡No sabemos ni quién eres tú!

-¡Debemos darnos…! – Paró en seco, luego empujó a Knuckles, antes de que le cayera un árbol encima- ¿Ahora me crees?- Dijo sobre él, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse

-¿Pero qué fue eso?- Preguntó Tails al ver al árbol enderezarse nuevamente

-Una trampa- Dijo ella- ¡Vámonos!- Dijo comenzando a correr. Y ellos la siguieron

**XoXoX**

Corría, en busca de un no sé qué, Eggman le había dicho que debía buscar algo, sólo eso, pero la cuestión era: ¿Qué debo buscar?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al caer pesadamente al suelo, por causa de cierto erizo…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le dijo Shadow viéndola levantarse

-Lo mismo me pregunto

-Yo estoy intentando detenerte, sea lo que sea que harás

-No lo decía por ti, lo decía por mí

-¿Eh?

-Yo ni sé a dónde voy. Eggman me envió a buscar no sé qué

-Sea lo que sea, no lo conseguirás- Se acercó a ella peligrosamente

-Da un paso más y te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, Shadow

-Llévate tus amenazas a otra parte, tú no me asustas- Se siguió acercando

-Tú lo buscaste- Un aura rosa la rodeó- ¡Ultimate Power Stone!

No tuvo tiempo de moverse, esa explosión fue tan rápida que lo empujó hacia un árbol, cayendo sentado. Darkness sacó la chaos emerald violeta, la levantó y dijo:

-¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!- Y desapareció en una luz violeta

-¡Darkness, espera!- Intentó detenerla, pero ya era tarde- Eriza testaruda…

**XoXoX**

El camino se había vuelto más peligroso. Corrían esquivando desde pozos ciegos hasta árboles que se movían por su cuenta…

-¡Wow, ese casi me aplasta!- Dijo Sonic después de esquivar un árbol

Zero rió un poco por el comentario, pero luego vio algo que no le agradó mucho

-¡¡ESPEREN!!- Los frenó extendiendo los brazos, por suerte logró parar a Knuckles y a Tails, el único que siguió de largo fue Sonic, que no respondió rápidamente a la advertencia de Zero: sintió que el suelo se le acababa, tuvo tiempo de agarrarse de una rama que colgaba, miró hacia abajo, un abismo de oscuridad estaba bajo sus pies

-¡¡Wooaa, se acabó el mundo!!- Gritó Sonic alarmado, Tails enroscó sus colas para ayudarlo, pero Zero le paró

-Si intentas ayudarlo lo único que provocarás es que se los lleven a ambos

-¿Y que podemos hacer?- Le preguntó el zorro, preocupado. Zero levantó ambas manos, un fuerte viento azotó el lugar en el que se encontraban, Sonic como que se sintió más liviano, entonces Zero le dijo:

-Sonic, suelta la rama

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¡Voy a caer!!

-¡¡Si no te sueltas te caerás!! ¡¡Suéltate o muérete!!- Sonic no quería hacerle caso, pero parecía que en los oscuros ojos de Zero ella tenía razón, así que cerró sus ojos y se soltó

…

Abrió los ojos, sentía una fuerte ráfaga rozándolo, una ráfaga que impedía que cayera, volteó a Zero, ella debía ser la causante de todo eso, la eriza bajo los brazos, haciendo que Sonic tocara tierra nuevamente, luego, todo se calmó

-Gracias Zero- Dijo Sonic un tanto sorprendido

-No es nada- Le sacudió el polvo a su falda- Ahora debemos seguir, se nos esta acabando el tiempo

-¿Pero al menos podemos saber qué hacemos aquí?- Dijo Knuckles

-Buscamos…

-¿Buscamos que?- Preguntó Tails

-No lo sé…- Dicho esto Zero siguió corriendo. Los tres amigos se miraron confundidos y la siguieron

**XoXoX**

Una vez más esa eriza se le había escapado… ¿Y ahora que demonios sucede? Se preguntaba mientras corría por ese bosque, hasta tropezarse con algo. Volteó molesto, vio el objeto que lo había hecho caer era…

-¿Un bastón?- Shadow arqueó una ceja, ese bastón era de madera, mediría cerca de un metro y medio, y tenía muchos símbolos raros tallados en él. Se levantó, pero no recogió el bastón, sólo se quedó viéndolo, cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo alguien más lo agarró rápidamente

-Vaya, así que esto es… Lo encontraste por mí… ¡Muchas gracias, Shadow!- Se burló Darkness, ya que había visto como Shadow cayó de cara contra el suelo

-¿Tanto embrollo por un palo?- Dijo Shadow, algo extrañado

-Mmm, sí es algo feo… pero yo sólo sigo órdenes- Dijo lista para irse de ese lugar, pero alguien la empujó, tirándola al suelo

-Ya estamos a mano, niña- Le dijo Zero con una sonrisa burlona

-No dijiste eso…- Dijo Darkness levantándose

-¿Qué cosa? Ah, pero si eres sólo una niña- Tomó el bastón

-Yo no soy ninguna niña…- Dijo ella con un aura de furia rodeándola

-A ver, demuéstralo, niña…- Le dijo una vez más, algo que hizo que Darkness corriera rápidamente hacia ella, la tomara del bastón y le diera una patada en el abdomen

-¡Zero!- Exclamó Tails viendo a Zero arrodillada abrazando su abdomen. La eriza gris se levantó con dificultad, le quitó el bastón y lo clavó en el suelo, haciendo que una luz brillante se marcara en el suelo, formando lo que parecía un campo de batalla

-¿Qué demo…?- Darkness quedó algo sorprendida

-Cuando dos seres quieren el mismo objeto, se pelean por el mismo…- Se puso en posición de ataque

-Bien… Tú lo buscaste- Darkness la imitó- Tú inicia

-Ok…

Con un rápido movimiento, Zero aprovechó que Darkness se encontraba cerca del bastón, agarrándose de él y haciendo una maniobra espectacular: se impulsó sobre el bastón y le dio una patada a Darkness, que hizo que esta cayera al suelo, pero se levantó, y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque

-¿Quieres más?- Zeró volvió a darle una patada, pero Dakness no cometería el mismo error dos veces, así que agarró el pie de Zero, y la estrelló contra el suelo

-Eso es a lo que le digo patético- Se burló la eriza de ojos amatistas. Zero se movió lentamente, para luego dar un giro sobre sí misma, con su pierna derecha extendida, haciendo que Darkness cayera de espaldas al suelo. Zero se levantó, y puso un pie en el pecho de Darkness, apretándolo fuertemente, haciendo que esta quedara sin aire

-¡Darkness!- Dijo Shadow un tanto alarmado (sí, yo se que le importo UwU). La eriza que se encontraba en el suelo intentó levantar el pie de su enemiga, pero no tenia demasiada fuerza… Con su mano derecha creó lo que parecía una llama púrpura, y tomó el pie de su opresora, para luego empujarla con esa bola de fuego púrpura, causando heridas severas en Zero

-¡Y eso no es todo!- Darkness volvió a crear esa llama púrpura, esta vez la combinó con una esfera blanca creada en su mano izquierda, formando una bola de fuego rosa, para después enviarla directo a Zero, quien al entra en contacto con esta soltó un grito desgarrador de dolor- ¡Tortura fatal, ¿no?! ¡Esa es mi mejor técnica! ¡Combinar defensa con ataque, haciéndote sufrir y aguantar, para que sientas más dolor aún!

-_Esta eriza es más dura de lo que creí… Pero no puede vencer a una diosa tan fácilmente…__** Zero, Zero, Zero… ¿Olvidas que estando aquí eres mortal? Ella tiene razón, eres patética…**_

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Vas a pelear o ya te rindes?- Le dijo Darkness ya impaciente. Zero, quien se levantó con gran dificultad, logró ponerse en pie

-Yo… no me rindo… tan fácilmente…- Le dijo en posición lista para luchar

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido- Dijo Darkness cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su diestra en su frente- ¿Sabes? No tengo todo el día, terminemos con esto- Dijo creando una nueva llama púrpura

-No creo que Zero pueda contra Darkness- Dijo Knuckles

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- Dijo Sonic corriendo a ese campo de batalla, pero Zero lo detuvo

-¡Si entras en la pelea va a ser peor! ¡Quédate ahí!- Sonic dudó sobre el pedido de su nueva amiga, pero seguro que ella sabía lo que hacía, pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia- Muy bien, aquí se define todo- dijo Zero, y entonces de sus manos aparecieron dos luces blancas, que se convirtieron en dos filosos sables

-Armas blancas… No es suficiente para vencerme

-Eso lo veremos…- Dicho esto Zero corrió rápidamente hacia ella, para cuando estar cerca de ella poder atacarla, pero Darkness detuvo su ataque con una pequeña barrera que ocupaba su mano izquierda, aunque debía admitir que si no hacía esa técnica rápidamente Zero la podrá haber cortado en dos. Frenando incontables ataques provenientes de la eriza gris, Darkness notó que Zero intentaba sacarla del campo de batalla

-_¡Me quiere correr! Pero no lo hará, no si yo lo hago primero- _Pensó Darkness, para luego dar un salto sobre Zero, y aprovechando que estaban casi al borde la empujó con una patada cargada de una energía proveniente de sus piedras púrpuras, sacándola del campo de batalla

-¡Zero!- Exclamaron Sonic, Knux y Tails, para luego correr hacia Zero. La luz que formaba el campo se extinguió, Darkness tomó posesión del bastón, miró a Zero y le dijo:

-See ya, niña- Luego desapareció en una luz violeta

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Tails, ayudándola a levantarse

-Ella… se llevó el bastón…- Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-¿Era por eso que nos trajiste hasta aquí?- Le dijo Sonic

-Hay que irnos… no queda mucho tiempo…

-De todas las cosas que dijiste eso es lo que más me agrado- Dijo Knux. De pronto, se sintió como un temblor sacudía toda la tierra, al sentir esto, todos se alarmaron. Shadow sacó su chaos emerald roja, y salió de allí con un chaos control. Sonic, Tails, Knux y Zero comenzaron a correr, esquivando incontables árboles que caían, y saltando pazos que se extendían. La eriza gris sintió algo en su pecho, algo que le decía que no llegarían…

_**-No te engañes, jamás llegarán, quedarán atrapados de por vida… **__Algo me dice que tienes razón… _¡No llegaremos!- Alarmó Zero

-¡Legaremos!- Sonic tomó de sus muñecas a Knuckles y a Zero, y le dijo a Tails que se sujetara a él, quien no dudó ni un segundo en obedecerlo. A velocidad supersónica, Sonic corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo de allí justo cuando una avalancha de árboles cayera detrás de ellos

-Eso… estuvo… cerca…- Dijo Sonic intentando agarrar aire

-Ya lo creo- Se escuchó una voz desconocida, Zero volteó rápidamente al dueño de esa voz, era un erizo azul zafiro, de ojos del mismo color, cuatro mechones en su frente, y sus púas levantadas levemente. Sus guantes tenían unos brazaletes, al parecer de oro poro, y una piedra preciosa azul oscuro en cada uno, también traía unas botas blancas, también con las mismas piedras cada una, y tenía unos detalles en dorado- De todas formas iban a llegar

-¿Quién eres?- Zero se puso en guardia

-Zafiro, Zafiro the Vident

-¿Vident?- Preguntó Knuckles

-Sí, creo que ya te diste cuenta- Le dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa

-Eres vidente

-Y algo más…- Se hizo el misterioso

-… No es posible…

-¿Knux?- Preguntó Sonic mostrando curiosidad

-¡Eres el guardián del Zafiro Azul!

-El mismo… Guardián de la Master Emerald… Knuckles the Echidna, ¿no?

-Exacto

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Tails

-No exactamente…

-Bueno, mejor vámonos, de seguro Zero está muy cansada por esa pelea con Darkness- Dijo Sonic

**XoXoX**

Apareció detrás de Eggman, este estaba reparando lo que parecía un robot de combate, entonces golpeó la punta de ese bastón contra el piso, haciendo un sonido que provocó una alerta en él

-Lo conseguiste

-Nada complicado- Dijo Darkness con una sonrisa orgullosa. Eggman se levantó, caminó hacia ella y tomó el bastón

-Bien hecho. Ahora ve a entrenar

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué vaya a entrenar? Creo que después de esta misión ya no necesito entrenamiento

-No me discutas. Ahora vete a entrenar

-¡Yo no…!

-No deberías gritarle a tu padre- Sonó una voz femenina en la habitación. Darkness volteó hacia uno de los rincones, una eriza blanca de ojos rojos, vestida de una falda blanca con dorado, una camiseta, guantes y botas que hacían juego. Tenía varias cicatrices esparcidas por su cuerpo, una debajo de su ojo izquierdo, al parecer era reciente

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Preguntó Darkness amenazante, poniéndose en guardia

-Nadie que te importe- Dijo la eriza desinteresada

-Entonces no hay problema si hago esto…- Darkness creó una flama púrpura y corrió hacia la eriza, justo cuando iba a atacarla, ella hizo una rápido movimiento, golpeándola fuertemente en el abdomen, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Darkness cayó al suelo totalmente ahogada, intentando recuperar el aire

-Necesitas entrenar más- Dijo la eriza acercándose a Eggman

Su vista se estaba borrando, el aire le faltaba, estaba completamente sin él, lo último que vio fue la mano de su padre y de esa eriza estrecharse entre sí…

* * *

**Light: ESO ES JUSTICIA!! X3 sea quien sea esa eriza blanca... LA ADORO!! XD**

**Darkness: ¬¬ muerete**

**Light: ¬¬ pudrete**

**Darkness: ¬¬ tirate a un pozo**

**Light: ¬¬ pégate un balazo**

**Darkness: ¬¬.... no se me ocurre que decir u.u**

**Light: Ja! La victoria es mía!! XD**

**Darkness: ¬¬...**

**Bueno, espero leerlos en la... proxima actualizacion ¬¬...**

**Light: sabia que dirias eso UwU**

**Darkness: ya no se que hacer con ella.... Bien, tengo planeado que el proximo fic que actualizare sera Dark Warriors, aunque no estoy segura para cuando... ¬¬**

**Light: ¬w¬**

**Darkness: ¬¬ bien... Nos leemos!!**


End file.
